Pure Erotica
by ElisiansBane
Summary: During a diplomatic visit to a new country, Wolfram makes a cultural faux paux with a spice shaker, and as his fiance Yuuri must oversee his punishment. two-shot, PWP, Yuuram, self-beta'd, BDSM.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, KKM fans!

This is IT! I've done it! I have attempted to write a lemon! A bondage fic! With Yuuri and Wolfram as the very eager participants. Why? Because there aren't enough S&M fics out there and I'm a pervert .

I decided to go on ahead and write this for two reasons. One; a long time ago I read a bondage fiction featuring Legolas and Aragorn of Lord of the Rings and it stuck with me for a long time. The site that had the fiction is long gone, but the themes (I no longer remember the actual storyline) have always been in the back of my mind. Two; I felt a little bad that I won't be including a lemon scene with Wolfram and Yuuri in one of my other stories even after it was requested of me (It just didn't fit with the overall plot) and I wanted an excuse to write a lemon. (Please do not tell my conservative Christian parents!)

Please mind you this is the first time I've actually attempted to write a lemon so please keep that in mind as you read it. I did a ton of research (i.e. reading yaoi manga, reading M rated fan fics, etc) but even after that I still found this difficult to write. However, I really did give it my best shot!

**Warnings:** sexually explicit material, if you are under the age of 18, please turn around now or go read one of my family oriented fics like The Wedding Bells *hinthintnudgenudge * I will not be held responsible for the corruption of your little minds.

**Notes from author:** This story really has no real plot or purpose except to give our favorite royal couple an excuse to have raunchy sex, any details that aid to the plot are not written in depth, because they do not have a purpose beyond their first mention other than plausibly setting up the scenario. This is really an exercise in writing sex scenes, so no other effort has been made to create a coherent/elaborate/meaningful plot. I just need Wolfram and Yuuri in the bed and a reason for them to be there other than it's bedtime (I could, but that's just boring to me). However, I have paid attention to the interactions between the characters and the setting to create a well written (to the best of my amateurish ability) one-shot with a beginning, middle and end and most importantly, _feeling_.

This fiction is self-beta'd. You have been sufficiently warned.

Pairing: Yuuram and Wolfyuu (I like to switch them up from time to time) also it is a pre-established relationship, they've just never done something like this before.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou or Yuuri and Wolfram, I just like to corrupt them.

* * *

The soft expensive sheets might have been comfortable if it wasn't for the unusual contortion of his apparently flexible body.

Wolfram von Bielefeld, son of the 26th Maou and fiancé to the 27th Maou, had often in his eighty-seven years of life found himself in awkward positions. His training in the army and his life as future consort had often placed him in situations that called for delicate and careful action to eliminate a possibly embarrassing situation. Truly, he had been taught to alleviate uncomfortable conversations and handle awkward people and keep an air of grace and quiet control even in the face of total adversity. His training as a soldier taught him how to get out of tight situations of life and death, he even took an elective course in the military academy that taught the art of lock picking should he ever need to escape from prison or such other institution.

But nothing he had ever learned or experienced in his long life could have prepared him for anything like this.

Wolfram currently found himself locked in the room he and Yuuri were sharing while visiting yet another foreign country. He was chained to the large four-poster bed, nearly naked except for the tight black leather shorts that barely covered his gratuitous bottom and a fishnet sleeveless top that left his flat belly exposed. To complete his racy outfit, his head was adorned with a soft blindfold and a smooth wooden bit that had been forcefully wedged between his teeth.

He was lying on his back, his wrists were bound with very soft leather handcuffs to brass rings attached to the headboard, and his legs- and this was the most embarrassing- were hoisted up over his body, his ankles were tethered by a thin brass chain next to his wrists with silver studded ankle cuffs and attached by a second set of brass rings. He half-heartedly yanked at his bonds and cursed Yuuri for insisting on coming to this back water, no-one-knew-existed country that had somehow squeezed itself between Caloria and the world's largest turkey farm.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * PE * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

As he felt his way down the vast heavily decorated halls, Yuuri Shibuya, twenty year old Demon King of Shin Makoku, wondered how he got himself and his accidental-but-not-so-much-anymore fiancé, Wolfram into this situation.

Slightly (okay _quite_) drunk and feeling oddly warm on the inside, Yuuri lurched his way down the large hallway of the palace of the newly crowned king of Santamaria, a small dot of a country that had recently bought its independence from…somebody. He really couldn't remember anymore, honestly, he didn't even know that tiny country had existed. He had stumbled upon the country by crossing illegally into their southern region while going for an afternoon walk with Conrad and Wolfram during a visit to Caloria. He had immediately met the king, who was on a picnic just across the border. He was a very nice fellow and very eager to further his country's progress by entering an alliance with the Great Demon Kingdom after hearing so many great things about The 27th Demon King. So Yuuri, always being one for making new friends welcomed the king whole-heartedly into the Great Alliance. As was customary, Yuuri as king, was required to visit the new country to sign the treaty that would link their two countries together.

Yuuri, Wolfram and a gaggle of soldiers, traveled in great haste to reach Santamaria as soon as physically possible. Too hastily, as they accidently overshot the country and rode meekly through the gates of Uncle Rich's World's Largest Turkey Farm. After a quick turnaround and a box of honey-roasted Turkey breast for the road, they slowly crossed into Santamaria and carefully made it to the palace, that was also home to the entire population of Santamaria.

They were warmly greeted by the people and their king and ushered into the main reception hall of the palace for conversing and the alliance ceremony. They were then herded into the surprisingly large dining hall for the small country for the celebratory dinner.

Everything was going very well. The king of Santamaria, whose name was Daniel von Meckel, was a very enthusiastic and friendly middle-aged man with many interesting subjects to talk about; mostly Santamarian history and religion.

Everyone sat eating their turkey dinner and listening intensely to King Daniel's recollection of Santamaria's road to independence, especially Wolfram. No one knew that the young demon prince was interested in history. Wolfram sat next to Yuuri who was seated to the right of King Daniel, he was leaning forward and asking a million questions. As King Daniel very eagerly explained this or that, a waiter brought a tray of spices to the table. One of these spices was an expensive powder made from a plant that grew in the north that was very similar to cilantro. This spice was also the Demon Kingdom's equivalent to black pepper in terms of how it was used in just about every dish imaginable and it was Wolfram's favorite spice. Unfortunately, Wolfram's favorite spice was also the one spice that always managed to throw him into a sneezing fit.

True to form, Wolfram picked up the little crystal shaker the second it was placed onto the table and preceded to pour a significant amount on his food. The fine powdered leaves sent up a little puff of spice cloud that floated innocently upwards and ever so gently caressed Wolfram's very sensitive nostrils. Wolfram's nostrils in turn, crinkled cutely and let out a procession of sneezing politely directed into a napkin.

Wolfram opened his slightly watery eyes and said "Excuse me." But instead of a reply of "That's alright" or "You're excused", he was met with dead silence as the servants and the occupants of the table, especially King Daniel, gave him the ugliest glare he had ever seen. King Daniel's face changed three different colors of red before settling on a deep crimson color that beautifully matched the tablecloth.

"H-how dare you!..." He hissed as a couple of guards advanced towards the confused couple.

"Um….?" Wolfram started, but before he or the surprised Yuuri could say anything in defense or other wise. The two guards grabbed Wolfram by his arms and hoisted him into the air as if he weighed nothing and proceeded to carry him out of the dining room and down the hall, ignoring his outraged protests.

Yuuri stood up from his seat, finding his voice. "Hey! Where are you taking him?!"

"He has gravely insulted the crown of Santamaria with his obscene display! He shall be bound!" King Daniel exclaimed.

Yuuri babbled incoherently for a minute, torn between arguing with the king and potentially ruining a new alliance or running after Wolfram. He really didn't want things to end badly.

It had taken every once of his resolve to convince Conrad, Gunter and Gwendal that he, at the age of twenty, could handle a diplomatic visit to a country on his own without their help and not screw it up big time. Should Wolfram be punished and the alliance to fall through, he would never be allowed to leave Blood Pledge Castle again and he could pretty much kiss his credibility goodbye.

King Daniel raised his hand to silence the young demon king and tersely explained that sneezing in Santamaria had sexual connotations and to sneeze at the king's table was to commit an act of the severest debauchery. The sounds of Wolfram kicking and screaming could still be heard from inside the dining hall while his flabbergasted fiancé had meekly pleaded with their host to reconsider his punishment. The shouts and voices grew faint as Wolfram was firmly pulled down the hall back to his and Yuuri's bedroom.

"A person who acts like a whore will be treated like one." The king said ominously. Then abruptly, his manner changed from angry to roguish. He assured Yuuri that since Wolfram was his affianced, Yuuri would be expected to deal out the punishment. But, and this was important, Yuuri had to be very thorough and not, no matter how much Wolfram begged or his own conscience weighed on him, go easy on the demon prince. "Relax" he had said as he poured Yuuri a glass of a strange looking wine that had been quietly brought by one of the servants, "You might even enjoy it."

Yuuri didn't know what to make of it. But not wanting to further insult the eccentric king, he accepted the strange wine that had an unusually earthy and musky scent under its sweet bouquet. He touched the crystal goblet to his lips and let the smooth liquid run down his tongue.

Yuuri paused.

The wine was good… very good.

It took effort to not simply gulp the thing down. It was sweet, spicy, gingery, and chocolaty all at the same time. He forced himself to politely sip the beverage instead of down it like he wanted to. Meanwhile, King Daniel went back to his earlier monologue concerning Santamarian history. As he continued to speak, Yuuri's glass was filled over and over again and he drank over and over again.

Until he found himself in his current predicament of attempting to find his room at one o'clock in the morning. King Daniel and his servants carelessly shoved Yuuri in the general direction of his room and bid him goodnight, after King Daniel told him that he 'would find everything he needed on the bedside table'. He was too buzzed to hear the quiet snigger shared between the king and his staff. He vaguely wondered if this happened frequently –the sneezing and all- and they were always prepared and got a kick out of their guests committing terrible 'acts of debauchery' and suffering the mysterious punishment.

His hand was dragged along the walls to guide him and keep him upright while he made his journey to the bedchambers. His free hand had rested gently on his stomach for the past few minutes or so, ever since the faint warm feeling he got in the dining room had grown to a hot tingling sensation that slowly traveled down his spine and was currently making its way downward.

Yuuri had a sneaking idea that it was something in the wine they had insisted he keep drinking that had caused it. They had made no move to regulate or hinder his alcohol intake and the devious looks from the servants and the king were just out of his range of sight, but he saw them nonetheless, though barely through the haze of the wine.

Clammy fingers finally landed on a brass handle and firmly clasped around the cold metal. Yuuri hoped that he was at the right room. Their room was located straight down the hall from the dining area and the eighth door on the right. He was confident he counted eight and this was the right room. He sluggishly pushed the door open and slowly entered the candle-lit room.

TBC

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * PE * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Hello, Everyone!

So did you enjoy the first chapter? This was originally supposed to be a one-shot but then I made it to 20 pages worth of text and I was like 'no one has time to read this! They'll go cross eyed!' So I have divided it into two chapters one kind of short, the other really long, so if you want you don't have to read the back story and just skip to the good stuff! But I suggest you read the prologue cause its funny! I like to tease Wolfram, he's just so much fun to mock!

I fashioned this story in the style of those erotica anthologies you see in bookstores. They're just a collection of short stories and they usually have a set-up before you get to the sex part. You know, to set the tone and get to know the characters and all that jazz, so that's what I was going for in this fiction.

Please be a dear and review! I look forward to hearing what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two of Pure Erotica. Enjoy!

WARNING! : This chapter contains heavy sexual themes (S&M, toys, etc). I have written this for an 18 and up audience so if you are not of age or sex makes you queasy (then why are you in the M section?) turn around now and come up with your own ending to chapter one. Thank you :).

* * * * * * * * PE * * * * * * * * * * * *

Wolfram hadn't realized that he had dozed off until the creaking of hinges startled him from his cramped sleep. The golden chains tinkled pleasantly as he struggled to lift his head to see or rather hear who had entered. His teeth ground into the wooden bit in his mouth, his neck muscles strained to keep his golden head up to catch any sound his intruder made that would clue him in to his identity. Was it those disgusting soldiers to force him to drink that sweet wine again? A maid? Or was it his Yuuri? God please let it be Yuuri. Wolfram couldn't remember a moment when he craved his fiancé's presence so badly.

"Hnnnf?" was the only sound he could make. "Yuh-eh?"

A pause.

"Wolfram?" Came the hoarse whisper the blond prince sighed around the bit. It was Yuuri. But then he stiffened and felt the heat rush to his cheeks. "What….are you doing?"

How was he supposed to answer that?

Wolfram tossed his head side to side to try and undo the blindfold that blocked his vision, his nostrils flared from his harsh breathing as he tugged hard at his bonds. His back arched to aid his head in dislodging the expertly tied cloth and slide it off his face. Moans and grunts escaped his lips, red from being stretched across smooth wood. When the bindings refused to give and merely created a loud tinkling noise, he grew frustrated. His grunts grew in volume and his movements became wilder, faster.

What Wolfram didn't realize was how his gyrations looked to an outside viewer. Yuuri stood in tipsy awe as he watched Wolfram's energetic body movements. The image of Wolfram -chained to the bed with his hands and legs chained above his head, nearly folding his lithe body in half, tousled hair, skin tinged pink, long limbs bending and waving in the air, low moans- was one of pure eroticism. It had a strange psychological effect on the young monarch, seeing the proud, dignified and modest Wolfram in such a predicament. An enticing effect when mixed with the growing heat in Yuuri's gut.

Yuuri's legs moved of their own accord and led him slowly towards the foot of the bed, where he could examine the vulnerable demon prince more closely. His hands pressed into the soft comforter of the bed as he leaned forward. Wolfram stopped moving when he felt the bed sink in front of him. He went completely still, listening for any sign of activity from his abnormally quiet fiancé.

'How humiliating!' He thought. He let out a quiet growl. 'Yuuri! Quit being stupid and untie me, you hopeless idiot! My neck is cramping!'

"Yuh-eh!" He cried. "Uhn tah meh!"

"Huh?" Yuuri said stupidly, forcing his gaze from Wolfram's ass to his face. He had been busy running his eyes up and down Wolfram's gorgeous legs. The blonde's face was pointed towards the ceiling and slightly tilted to the side. This was the first time Yuuri noticed the bit in the demon's mouth. "Oops, here let me get that." He climbed onto the bed and kneeled, knees brushing against Wolfram's backside. He leaned over the older boy's prone form to reach the ties of the bit. Midway, his hands stopped when he looked at Wolfram's flushed face. Curiosity and something else propelling him, Yuuri made a beeline for the blindfold instead. He carefully reached behind the mop of gold waves and untied the knot of the fabric. Eyes never leaving Wolfram's face, he pulled the cloth away and it was like the sun coming out from behind a cloud. Wolfram blinked his green eyes, lashes fluttering, unused to the light, and met Yuuri's own gaze. Black orbs steadily met the irritated stare of green ones. Wolfram wondered why Yuuri was being so slow, he felt his lips chafing from holding the bit for so long and he wanted to get out of this position and go to bed. He paused when he noticed the look Yuuri was giving him. The double black was staring into his eyes with a glazed over intensity that Wolfram had never seen before. It made his black eyes even darker; to the point of making them appear as deep bottomless abysses that Wolfram could feel himself falling into. This gaze incited a warmth that had begun to manifest in Wolfram's stomach to grow and spread to his groin.

Yuuri never looked anywhere but Wolfram's face. Uneasy and uncomfortable, Wolfram pressed his tongue to the bit in an effort to signal Yuuri, at the very least, to get the damned thing out of his dry mouth.

This only caused Yuuri to turn his attention to Wolfram's mouth rather than his eyes. Yuuri watched the pink muscle push at the piece of wood and run along its contours. He suddenly wanted to taste that tongue and feel those red lips with his own. He reached for the bit again and this time he managed to undo it. He was awarded with a relieved sigh from the being underneath him.

Wolfram licked his dry lips and sucked on the inside walls of his cheeks for a second to relieve the stretched flesh.

"Took you long enough, wi-!." He scolded.

Wolfram was cut off by a pair of soft lips pressing against his own. Yuuri had remained fixated on Wolfram's mouth and when the blonde licked his lips and sucked on his cheeks Yuuri could no longer resist. He moved his mouth across Wolfram's, feeling and reveling in the soft velvetiness. The heat building inside him urged him on when Wolfram instinctively began to kiss back. Yuuri poked the tip of his tongue out to trace the curves of his fiancé's lips. Wolfram tasted vaguely of the wine and spicy food he had consumed at the ill-fated dinner. With one hand holding him above Wolfram's form, Yuuri's free hand moved to cup Wolfram's round face gently and to keep him from trying to turn away. A low growl escaped from his throat as he traced Wolfram's petal-like mouth.

Wolfram, though a little confused and irritated was not too concerned with Yuuri's behavior. They had kissed many times in the privacy of their own room back at Blood Pledge Castle, among other things. But Wolfram was more interested in getting free than sharing a heated kiss with Yuuri. When he felt Yuuri's hand on his cheek and heard the subsequent growl that succeeded the motion, he dislodged his mouth from Yuuri's, ignoring the first tingling of arousal in his gut, to glare at the monarch. However, Yuuri merely began to trail kisses and nips down Wolfram's jaw and neck, completely oblivious to the annoyed look he was getting from his fiancé.

"What are you doing, Yuuri? Can't you see I'm tied up?" He said. Wolfram looked on indignantly as Yuuri didn't even seem to hear him at all, but continued to kiss his neck. Ignoring the pleasurable sensation, Wolfram jabbed the bottom of his chin into the top of Yuuri's dark head as hard as he could. It hurt and he had to brace his teeth to keep from accidentally biting his own tongue, but it did get Yuuri's attention, finally.

"Ow!" Yuuri stopped his ministrations and pushed himself on his hands and knees to look at Wolfram. "What!?" He said, unhappy at being interrupted.

Wolfram merely frowned back at Yuuri. "I've been talking to you and you keep ignoring me! I want you to untie me at once! I can't feel my feet and I'm tired of being tied up like this! Those perverted soldiers bound me and forced a gag in my mouth and the maids tried to molest me under the pretense of 'helping me into my outfit' and you don't even care, you ass!"

Yuuri sat up to kneel in front of Wolfram's prone form. Sheepishly, he placed his hand behind his head and gave one of his classic meek smiles. "Ah, sorry, Wolf. I guess I got a little distracted. I've never seen you like this before."

Wolfram's frown deepened. "Well now that you've got that out of your system, can you fucking untie your cramped fiancé so he can kick that dumb king's ass, since you obviously have no intention of defending his honor?" He spat.

"Actually." Yuuri said slowly. "No can do. You committed a grave offense when you sneezed at the king's dinner table and now you have to endure the punishment or Shin Makoku will lose the alliance with Santamaria."

Wolfram stared at his wimpy fiancé. "You're kidding, you have to be! And what kind of punishment is this? Am I supposed to stay like this all night!?"

"Not the whole night." Yuuri said reassuringly. "Just until you learn your lesson, I guess."

Wolfram raised an exquisitely groomed eyebrow. "And what lesson would that be?"

Yuuri sat back and looked around the room. It was a luxuriously furnished room, with matching crimson carpets, curtains, furniture and bedspread trimmed with intricate gold embroidery. A crackling fire burned in the hearth, and large candles on the vanity, and bedside tables filled the room with a spicy scent that was both lulling and alerting. Wait, didn't King Daniel say something about a bedside table? Yuuri examined the contents of the bedside tables from his spot on the bed. They were of an expensive wood that resembled cherry and polished to reflect the rest of the room. But one of the tables held a series of unusual objects. Yuuri got off the bed to get a closer look. He walked over to stand in front of the short table. He stared at the objects for a while. A small glass bottle of something, a whip-like thing, more leather straps, and a long slender wooden stick that tapered at the end. There was also a set of keys lying near the edge of the table. The keys to Wolfram's hand and ankle cuffs.

"_A person who acts like a whore will be treated like one."_

Yuuri suddenly understood. 'Oooohhhh' He picked up the glass bottle. He'd seen this before. Many times.

From his tangled position, Wolfram couldn't see what Yuuri was staring at very clearly. "Yuuri." He whined. "What are you looking at?"

Yuuri looked back at Wolfram. Then he looked back at the bottle, then the table and then back at Wolfram. The punishment Wolfram was to endure becoming painfully clear.

"This." Yuuri held up the bottle. "I think I know what your punishment is, Wolfram. And I think I'm the one who has to give it to you."

Wolfram looked at the bottle much the same way as Yuuri had. Unlike Yuuri, it didn't take the entire array of sex toys to clue him in on the situation. "Oh god." He breathed, suddenly scared for himself.

An uncharacteristic smirk pulled at Yuuri's lips, he suddenly liked this punishment. He had had some fantasies that he had never been bold enough to tell anyone, least of all Wolfram. This unusual punishment and the consequences should it not be carried out presented Yuuri with a unique opportunity.

He walked back to the foot of the bed and crawled into his original position in front of the blonde prince. Bottle still in hand, he picked up the discarded blindfold.

Wolfram's eyes went wide when he noticed the devilish smirk on his normally naïve lover and the sensual way in which he crawled onto the huge bed. "Yuuri?" He said anxiously. "What are you going to do to me?"

"Lots of things." Yuuri replied, huskily. "Now hold still." Without any warning, he leaned over Wolfram and placed the blindfold and tied it firmly behind the shocked demon's head.

"Yuuri-mmf!" Wolfram's protests were snuffed out by Yuuri's forceful kiss. He tried to break away from the semi-unwanted attention, but Yuuri hands firmly held his head in place while lips and tongue dominated the older boy. Yuuri's tongue traced the outside of Wolfram's mouth before shoving its way inside, grazing along white teeth as it went deeper. Wolfram tasted so good. Yuuri's thumbs gently massaged Wolfram's temples, silently encouraging the stiff blonde to respond to his administrations.

Wolfram remained still, torn between returning the kiss and telling Yuuri to get the hell off of him and remove the blindfold. When he felt Yuuri's calloused thumbs press into his temples, his body relaxed into the familiar touch, despite his mind trying to make sense of what was happening. His lack of sight only created added sensitivity to the younger boy's touch. He felt every nuance and twitch of Yuuri's fingers and mouth. He felt the weight of Yuuri's slim form shift as he moved down to Wolfram's jaw, retracing the familiar path he had taken just a few moments earlier. Hands still in place, cupping Wolfram's head, Yuuri nipped at pale skin and used gentle kisses to sooth the pain. Wolfram tried and failed to hold back a small moan. The last thing Yuuri needed was encouragement. But at the same time, Wolfram's immediate desire for release from his bonds was becoming weaker and being replaced by a desire for a different kind of release.

"Yuuri, wait." Yuuri placed two fingers on Wolfram's lips. "Hush." He whispered. "Just relax." He placed a soft peck on Wolfram's mouth and then returned to his nipping.

Thinking that resistance was increasingly futile, Wolfram forced himself to relax into Yuuri's touch. He tried to shift his position within his bonds to a more comfortable angle. He accidentally rubbed his groin against Yuuri's leg, which caused a pleasurable sensation for both parties involved. Yuuri responded by lowering his hips to press into Wolfram's, drawing soft moans from both boys. He couldn't stop himself from forming a smug grin when he felt the growing hardness beneath him.

He traced the fingers of his right hand down Wolfram's chest, drawing a path for his teeth and tongue to follow. The long digits ghosted over the mesh fabric of Wolfram's shirt, accidentally brushing against a nipple that peeked through the wide stitch. He elicited a soft gasp from the beautiful being under him and Yuuri made a mental note to exploit that little nub later. But for now, he had an agenda already in place. Yuuri moved to suck at the hollow of Wolfram's throat while his hand alighted on the growing lump between his fiancé's spread-eagled legs. He gave the warm mound an experimental squeeze and was rewarded with a sharp gasp from the demon. Yuuri squeezed a little harder and held his grip. Wolfram squirmed. To get away? To encourage? He didn't know or really care. The heat was telling him to continue and he would obey.

Yuuri abandoned his spot at Wolfram's throat, but not before reveling in the soft sound of protest his quarry made when his lips left the sensitive skin. He trailed more kisses down to the collar of Wolfram's net-like shirt. The fishnet was so widely spaced that he didn't have to pull Wolfram's shirt aside, at least not yet. He kissed through the netting, occasionally licking at exposed bits of skin making it a point to avoid licking Wolfram's nipples, but just barely letting his tongue graze the nearby skin and his breath caress the nubs into hardness.

Wolfram's breathing became heavier and rushed as the double black traveled downward. He instinctively pulled at his bonds as his excitement and impatience increased with Yuuri's teasing. He would tense up with anticipation every time Yuuri's tongue came near one of his nipples. He started to get annoyed and impatient when that hot wet muscle would just come short of actually touching the pink teat and then abruptly move elsewhere, leaving a gust of hot breath in its wake. Yuuri's hand on his crotch didn't help much either when the weight of Yuuri caused his hand to press harder into the mound for support. Wolfram moaned at the contact and automatically bucked his hips as well as he could, given his position. He was rewarded with an extra squeeze from Yuuri.

Figuring that he had exploited Wolfram's velvet nipple as much as he could, Yuuri moved further downward until his chin touched the hem of Wolfram's tight pants. Yuuri felt for a zipper or button but was surprised to find no such thing. The shorts were apparently slip-ons and this revelation interrupted Yuuri's erotic revelry. He was suddenly angry when he remembered that Wolfram had mentioned maids dressing him. That meant that they had seen him at least in his underwear and that made Yuuri upset. No one was allowed to see his Wolfram in any state of undress, except him and woe to those who did. He wanted to interrupt their tryst so that he could ask Wolfram exactly how those people got him into this outfit and where he could hunt them down.

His vexation was disrupted when he realized what that meant for Wolfram. He could only imagine the embarrassment the proud demon prince was forced to endure as total strangers stripped off his clothes and made him wear a skimpy outfit. And god knows, Wolfram could not have tied himself into this salacious position! Yuuri felt sorry for his lover and was determined to make up for it by giving him the apex of sexual gratification.

His vigor renewed, Yuuri decided to tantalize Wolfram further by nuzzling his crotch with his cheek like a cat. Wolfram cried out and bucked his hips into Yuuri's face. Yuuri opened his mouth as wide as he could and enveloped Wolfram's clothed erection and breathed hot air through the cloth.

Wolfram's head lolled back, exposing his ravished throat and let out a shrill whine when Yuuri's breath caressed him through the tight fabric. Yuuri alternated between blowing warm air on Wolfram's erection and nuzzling it with his cheeks and nose. Wolfram cried out and rocked his hips forward, shamelessly dry humping his fiancé's face when Yuuri added teeth to the mix and bit at the hard lump.

"Aah! Yuuri!" He gasped. "Yuuri!"

Yuuri then moved from between Wolfram's legs. Though he enjoyed this new technique, he was ready to move on to bigger things. The shorts had to go, but how would he get them off? He sat back on his heels and reached under Wolfram's hips to grab at the hem of the tight pants. He worked the hem down the demon prince's voluptuous bottom to his thighs, he pushed the wrinkled bundle up until it rested, stretched to capacity, at the backs of Wolfram's knees. Yuuri sat back to examine his handiwork. Wolfram was still bent in half, legs spread in a wide "V" over his torso tethered by thin chains to the headboard, wrists still bound, with his pants stretched around his knees like a band in a slingshot. Wolfram's now free arousal sprung forth, rosy and wet from pre-cum framed by the white mounds of his rear. The visual was both acrobatic and erotic, and made Yuuri's own erection twitch in his pants. He'd have to get to that soon. But right now, he was having too much fun tormenting his beautiful fiancé.

"Yuuri, what are you doing?" Came Wolfram's airy voice. "Yuuri?"

Yuuri chose not to answer and instead leaned forward again to lick and bite at the sensitive skin of Wolfram's thighs. He left a trail of hickeys in his wake as he made his way down towards Wolfram's weeping lust. He gave the sac an experimental lick before taking it completely into his mouth. He sucked at the wrinkled skin and laved at it with his tongue. His efforts were repaid by the dulcet moans and rasping breaths coming from his blonde lover.

Wolfram was now sufficiently hot. He could no longer think or reason with Yuuri's talented tongue playing with his balls. He couldn't stop the lewd sounds from escaping his throat and he was going mad with the sensations and not being able to reach his companion and touch him as well. He yanked hard at his bonds with renewed vigor and his hips bucked into Yuuri's eager mouth as he struggled to get more of that pleasure and simultaneously break free. When he couldn't, he resorted to begging Yuuri to set him free.

"Yuuri." He said in his sexiest voice. "Please, take these things off me. Let me touch you!"

Yuuri lifted his head from between Wolfram's thighs and smiled sweetly up at him.

"Not yet, Honey-chan. I haven't even gotten started. I have more plans for you."

Wolfram whined. "At-at least take the blindfold off! I want to see you!"

"In a minute, Honey-chan. I want you to focus on the feelings first."

Yuuri grabbed at the globes of Wolfram's ass and spread them apart to reveal his secret entrance. Yuuri admired to pink ring of muscle and couldn't help but growl when he saw it twitch and contract. He hesitated slightly, he had only seen this once in one of his brother's hentai computer games and wasn't sure how to proceed. Figuring that the best method was to just go for it, he dipped down and ran his tongue along the crack of Wolfram's bottom and poked at the opening before shoving his tongue in as far as it would go.

Wolfram jerked violently at the unfamiliar sensation and yelled at the intense pleasure it created. He had never been touched like this before. The unfamiliar muscle stretching him sent shivers up his spine. He lost all coherent thought and gave in to the feeling of Yuuri's tongue fucking him.

"Oh, ah Yuuri! Yuu-aahhh! Oh god, oh god!" He cried.

Yuuri shoved his tongue in deeper and his hands massaged Wolfram's thighs. He continued for a while, listening intently to the sounds coming from above him. His head bobbed up and down, tongue twisting and folding to explore the tight ring of muscle. He pulled back for air and to admire his work. Wolfram's legs were sufficiently shaking in his grip and the tight ring was red and twitching. He went straight back to work when the demon prince whined impatiently. After a time, he gradually slowed his movements and lifted his head, pleased at the protests he incited from his lover.

Yuuri wanted to see Wolfram's face. He reached over and finally undid the blindfold and tossed it aside. What he saw was a red-faced, teary, and panting angel, lips parted and hair tousled, staring back at him with unbridled lust. Green eyes sparkled with tears and peered up at him with a look of pure desire. Yuuri brought his hand up to cup a blushing cheek, his thumb brushed away a tear from the soft skin.

"You're so beautiful, Wolfram. And all mine." He whispered, leaning forward to kiss those petal lips once more.

"Yuuri." He loved the way those red lips formed his name. "Please?" The angel tugged again at his chains. "Please?"

Yuuri gave his angel one last kiss. "Not yet." He answered. He received a delectable pout.

"But, Yuuri!" Wolfram said. He paused when he noticed that Yuuri was still fully clothed in his typical black uniform. He looked at the young king disapprovingly. "Yuuri, why are you still wearing clothes?"

"Ah, you are right." Yuuri swiftly took off his jacket. "It was getting a little warm in here." He threw the jacket to the floor and slowly undid the buttons of his undershirt. He got off the bed to slide off his pants, leaving his skimpy underwear in place for now. Wolfram was entranced by the striptease his fiancé put on. He had never seen Yuuri act so aggressive and adventurous in bed before. Wolfram was usually the one who wanted to try new things, while Yuuri played the willing participant in their sexual endeavors.

He was about to return to his spot and continue ravishing his fiancé, when he remembered the toys on the table. He got up and walked over to the table and regarded the salacious objects for a bit. Wait, what did he do with the lube? He looked around for a second and noticed it had fallen to the floor. He picked up the little bottle of oil and returned to the table. His hand hovered over the objects for a bit and selected the wooden phallus. He went back to the bed and held up the bottle and phallus for Wolfram to see with a devilish grin on his face.

Wolfram regarded the items for a minute. He recognized the bottle, but the phallus he'd never seen before. "What are you going to do with that?" He asked suspiciously, not liking the toothy grin he was getting.

"You'll see, it's a surprise." Yuuri replied. "Now, be quiet."

Yuuri placed the items in front of him and he reached for the bit that was balancing precariously on the edge of the bed.

When Wolfram saw the bit in Yuuri's hand, he balked. "Yuuri! Don't you put that thing in my-ah!"

Yuuri grabbed Wolfram's erection and gave it a few strokes. Wolfram forgot his protests and dissolved into a chorus of moans and sobs.

Yuuri gave the shaft a particularly hard stroke. When Wolfram screamed in kind, Yuuri stealthily shoved the bit back into the blonde's mouth and fastened it before the blonde could put up a big enough fight.

"Trust me, Wolfram, you're gonna enjoy this." Yuuri kissed the sweaty blonde forehead affectionately. He retrieved the lube and phallus and kneeled before the gasping blonde.

With a soft 'pop' Yuuri uncorked the bottle and poured a liberal amount of oil onto his fingers. He spread the oil evenly on each long digit, making sure his entire hand was sufficiently lubed. He then used his dry hand to push apart the globes of Wolfram's bottom, exposing that sinful little hole to his actions. He traced a slick finger around the pink edges of the blonde's entrance before inserting a single finger.

Wolfram moaned around the bit in his mouth. His internal walls reflexively clenched around the intruding finger. The finger responded by slowly rubbing the soft flesh inside him and steadily moved in and out. Wolfram felt his entire body relax at the gentle touch and he barely felt it when a second and third finger were added and began to stretch him. His internal muscles clenched and released rhythmically around the digits almost trying to draw them further in. Wolfram screamed when Yuuri's fingers curled and press against a certain spot within him. His green eyes rolled back into his head and he moaned when Yuuri rubbed the spot again and again relentlessly.

"Do you like that, Wolf? Do you my hand moving inside you?" Yuuri whispered.

Wolfram moaned again and rocked his hips forward. Yuuri noticed Wolfram's cock was twitching with every move of his fingers and it reminded him of his own clothed erection that had yet to be attended to. Yuuri's free hand drifted to the hem of his underwear and slowly worked the clothing until it sat just above his knees. Yuuri moaned when the cool air touched his hot member as it sprung forth nearly against his belly. His hand grasped the shaft and he stroked it in time with Wolfram's rocking. He rubbed his tip with his index finger and hissed in pleasure. He nearly lost control and could have masturbated until he released. He felt that he could come just from touching his own cock and watching Wolfram ride his fingers. But that was not part of the plan.

When he felt that Wolfram was sufficiently prepared, Yuuri removed his hand. He picked up the wooden phallus and coated it with oil. He was pleased to find that it wasn't as big as his own, but still a good size. He regarded it for a moment, making a show of inspecting it for proper lubrication.

He touched the tip of the phallus to Wolfram's pink entrance.

"You ready, Wolf?" He whispered. Not waiting for an answer, he shoved half of the dildo in.

Wolfram made a high keening noise and nearly broke the bit in half with the force of his teeth biting into the wood. He squirmed and tried to push the offending object out, but his merciless dark lover held it firmly in place, easily resisting his efforts. Wolfram's head thrashed from side to side as tiny beads of sweat trickled down his face.

Yuuri waited a moment for Wolfram to calm down and adjust, he then slowly moved the phallus in and out of Wolfram's twitching orifice. He picked up the rhythm a little and experimented with different angles to heighten Wolfram's pleasure all the while mesmerized by his sexy fiancé. Wolfram, when aroused, was a very intoxicating image; blonde hair wild and damp with sweat, face and chest flushed pink to red, torso convulsing with his labored breath, green eyes glazed over, eyebrows furrowed as he was taken. Yuuri could not get enough of the sight and he secretly wished he had a camera to capture the image for him to view in his spare time.

Wolfram's pain gradually dissolved into pleasure and a satisfyingly full feeling and soon he was floating on a wave of ecstasy. Nostrils flared as his ragged breathing growled around the bit. His eyes were squeezed shut, savoring the sinful pleasure he was experiencing. He could feel his body coming precariously close to the end. He cried out and tears escaped from his tightly shut eyes when the phallus was thrust at a certain angle that sent electric shocks throughout his body. He screamed around the bit when the tip of the wooden object thrust against the spot a second time, and then a third and fourth until Wolfram was a screaming, sobbing mess.

The sound of Yuuri's husky voice lifted over the sounds his arousal. "Do you like that? Are you ready to come, Wolfram? Are you ready for something…_bigger?"_

Wolfram's eyes widened. Bigger? He craned his neck forward, peering between his suspended legs to see his lover kneeling before him, his manhood standing erect and proud in between his thighs.

May Shinou have mercy on him.

Wolfram nodded eagerly at Yuuri's question. Feeling greedy and fearful of what was to come and excited. Very excited.

Yuuri responded with a sexy chuckle. "Alright then." He smirked. The double black slowly removed the phallus and unceremoniously tossed it to the floor. He grabbed the oil and poured it onto his erection. He then positioned himself at Wolfram's entrance, his arms braced at either side of the blonde's chest. He gave his lover one more affectionate kiss on his forehead and slowly pushed forward. He grimaced from the tightness closing around him and moaned when it tightened further nearly making it impossible for him to move. He looked down at Wolfram's face. The older boy's eyes were screwed shut, his lips and teeth were pulled into a snarl around the bit, sweat trickled down his temples and red skin, nostrils flaring with ragged breaths as he coped with the increased size.

Feeling merciful, Yuuri undid the bit with one hand and gently removed it from his fiancé's face. Wolfram let out a relieved sigh as his pink tongue poked out to lick the swollen flesh. Yuuri couldn't resist kissing those abused lips again. He licked soothingly at Wolfram's mouth and gently took his bottom lip into his own mouth. He tenderly kissed away the discomfort of the bit and the intrusion, rubbing his nose against Wolfram's in a cute display of affection.

"Ready, Wolf?" He whispered against the bridge of Wolfram's nose.

"Yes." Was the hoarse reply.

Not wasting time with words, Yuuri slowly began to move in and out of Wolfram. He rolled his hips forward imitating waves moving along a beach. He but his lip hard at the feel of the tight friction moving over his manhood. It felt wonderful. He gradually built a steady rhythm that increased in speed until he was banging ruthlessly against the now wailing blonde beneath him, gold chains jingling in time with his thrusts. He continued thrusting trying new angles until he reached that special spot within that caused the most erotic noises to escape from his lover's swollen lips. He was so glad that he decided to remove the bit, had he not he wouldn't have been able to hear the sinful moans and screams coming from his fiancé. Every once in a while he would hear Wolfram mumble incoherent things against his neck. Yuuri hooked his arms behind Wolfram's shoulders to grasp at blonde curls and press that beautiful face into his for a breath-taking make out session. The demon prince responded enthusiastically curving his tongue around Yuuri's invading one, challenging him for control as the hard cock pounding into him.

Black and white spots danced before Wolfram's clouded vision as his body was transported to a new level of existence. An existence that was centered around carnal pleasure and wantonness. His world shrank to merely the image of his fiancé, his lover, his Yuuri rocking above him, opening him to sensations that he had never thought entirely possible before now. How typical of his lover, always so unpredictable in everything he did, even sex and always surprising him with new and wonderful experiences. He opened his eyes a little wider to see his beloved's face more clearly. Yuuri's eyes were closed in concentration as he struggled to keep up the fast pace he had set. Ebony locks of hair stuck to creamy tan temples while pearly beads of sweat dripped of a narrow chin and down his neck, emphasizing the straining tendons beneath hot flesh. He became entranced by the sight. He instinctively moved his arms to grasp at the younger man, but was painfully reminded of his bonds. His fingers could only graze across the top of Yuuri's head when stretched at their limit. He was over come with a desire, a need, to touch Yuuri, to cling to him as he rode him harder and faster into oblivion.

"Ahh, Yuuri, please…….oh!......please, let me…..let me….touch….touch you! Let me touch you, Yuuri!"

His gasped words seem to reach the ears of his lover. Yuuri opened his eyes and looked upon Wolfram. Yuuri smiled and brushed a piece of wet hair from green eyes. He wasn't so much lost in his revelry that he couldn't spare a moment of affection on his fiancé. But not mercy.

"Hang on a little longer, I'm almost there." And true to his word, Yuuri thrust even faster and harder into the pliant form beneath him. Wolfram dissolved into another rousing chorus of screams and mewls and pleas. Yuuri leaned to rest his head on Wolfram's sweaty shoulder, he grazed his teeth along already abused skin and sucked and bit at the hot flesh, leaving a huge love bite between the prince's neck and shoulder. Yuuri could feel himself coming close to the edge, neither he or Wolfram would last much longer. In his lustful haze, he tried to think of anything else he could do to Wolfram before they both came. He really just wanted to climax and loose himself to ecstasy, but he wanted to exploit this moment as much as he possibly could. He wanted to do something crazy and unheard of and would really shock his lover.

Like a light bulb sparking over his head, Yuuri in his revelry, had yet another idea. A crescendo to their erotic orchestra, something he knew Wolfram would never see coming. The perfect ending to their tryst.

Yuuri shifted his weight onto one elbow and changed the angle of his thrusts to hit Wolfram's sweet spot dead on with full force. A particularly loud scream from Wolfram echoed through the room, and Yuuri was sure the entire country of Santamaria heard him. Yuuri continued pounding against Wolfram's pleasure spot until the double black released inside him. Yuuri saw stars flit across his vision as he emptied his seed into the waiting vessel. His arms struggled to hold his shaking body up as he caught his breath.

Wolfram eyes shot open when he felt the hot liquid trickle inside him. He whined, believing Yuuri had left him unfinished. He could feel Yuuri's member soften inside him and he could almost cry from the denial.

Yuuri looked down at him and lovingly placed his hand on a wet cheek. "Hold on, Wolf. I didn't forget you. I have something for you. Just a sec." Yuuri kissed Wolfram's forehead and slowly pulled out. He ignored the protesting sobs from beneath him as he retrieved the bottle of oil and the phallus. He got off the bed and picked up the keys from the table before returning to kneel before his lover. Placing the bottle and phallus at his side. Yuuri stretched over Wolfram's form and unlocked the shackles around his ankles. He carefully unfolded his fiancé's body to lie on the bed normally.

Wolfram's back and legs felt like needles were being driven into them as the blood rushed through his veins. He was grateful to be in a lying position again, his neck was beginning to ache really badly. But that ache was replaced with a new one that alerted him to the fact that he had been robbed of his release. He was about to yell at Yuuri for being such a jerk, when he froze as he realized what his lover was doing.

Yuuri carefully spread Wolfram's legs and pulled himself up on his knees between them. He was currently pouring the last of the oil onto his fingers and rubbing the excess onto the phallus. Wolfram became even more confused when he saw the devious smirk on Yuuri face as he tossed the empty bottle to the floor with a clang and grasped one of the posters of the bed firmly with his dry hand.

Wolfram's eyes were as big as saucers, when Yuuri reached behind himself, back arching beautifully, and shoved two fingers into his own entrance.

"Yuuri…" Wolfram gasped. He had never seen anything so sexy in his entire life. He watched the muscles of Yuuri's torso and legs strain under glistening skin as he prepared himself. Yuuri's head was tilted back, his eyes closed in pleasure and concentration, his full lips were parted in a silent gasp as he continued his ministrations. The visual made Wolfram's neglected sex ache with need.

"What are you going to do to me, Yuuri?" He whispered hoarsely.

Black lashes opened for dark eyes to stare at him with a lazy smile. "What do you want me to do to you, Wolfram?" Yuuri drawled.

"I-I want you to make me come!" Wolfram said desperately. "I want to come so bad…it hurts…I want you to fuck me, Yuuri! I need you!"

Now sufficiently prepared, Yuuri removed his fingers and grabbed the phallus. "You will come." He said as he crawled to straddle Wolfram. "You will come hard…inside me." Not wasting anymore time, Yuuri shoved the phallus into Wolfram's entrance and moved to position himself over Wolfram's erection. Yuuri slowly impaled himself on the hard member, biting back the pain as he completely sheathed his lover. Wolfram cried out as the tight friction enveloped him. He arched off the bed when Yuuri's tight inner muscles squeezed his shaft reflexively.

"You like that, Wolf?" Yuuri purred. He trailed his fingers lightly across the blonde's chest and gently tickled his ribs, causing the older boy to shudder at the feather touches. Calloused fingertips playfully pinched at rucked nipples and twisted the little bumps until they were even more swollen and red. Yuuri's hands brushed over the straining muscles of Wolfram's abdomen before finally grasping firmly at his sides.

"Are you ready?"

Wolfram nearly shouted. "Yes! Yes, I'm ready! Just do it! Oh gods…"

Not wasting another moment, Yuuri braced himself on his knees and hands and slowly lifted himself partially removing the shaft from inside him. He then slowly let himself down, ignoring the slight pain. He tightened his inner muscles again and rode the violent shudder that coursed through his blonde lover's body.

Slowly at first and then gradually gaining speed, Yuuri skillfully rode Wolfram's shouting, writhing body. His legs pulled and strained to keep up the steady pace he had set, hips rocked back and forth, breath heaving as he introduced the demon to new heights. Black strands of wet hair hung around his flushed cheeks like a black curtain, mingling with gold when he touched his forehead to Wolfram's in a gesture of affection. Yuuri placed light kisses and licks along the salty jaw and cheeks of Wolfram's panting face. Yuuri moaned loudly when Wolfram's length pushed against his prostate and he responded by riding the blonde prince even harder, ignoring the burning sensation in his leg muscles. The pain only added to Yuuri's mounting pleasure, his own length threatened to revive itself, despite the intense orgasm it had just a minute before. The young monarch growled sexily when he felt Wolfram's hips buck upwards to meet his buttocks, creating a slick slapping noise that was nearly drowned out by the duet of moans and screams.

Wolfram's green eyes rolled back into his head as his lids slid shut. He braced his heels against the mattress and met Yuuri for each movement. He thrust his hard shaft into Yuuri as deep as it could go into the hot tightness. Soft mewls with the intermittent louder moan slipped past his lips, he was no longer capable of coherent speech so consumed by the ecstasy that coursed through his being. He lifted his chin and puckered his lips slightly, wordlessly asking for a kiss. Yuuri responded with a smile and captured his swollen lips in a passionate kiss. Yuuri ran his tongue along the ridge of Wolfram's teeth. The blonde's tongue came from its place behind his teeth and met Yuuri's skilled tongue in an erotic battle mirroring what their bodies were already doing, thrusting and stroking each other with intense vigor.

Wolfram felt a growing pressure within his loins. A pooling of heat between his thighs that signaled his coming end. He was now thrusting into Yuuri's firm body with all his strength at a speed he never thought himself capable of. Yuuri in turn slammed himself over and over again on Wolfram's cock, his nails digging into Wolfram's shoulders struggling to keep his body secure as they both lost themselves to their lust. Lost to each other. The only clear word Wolfram could utter in his haze was Yuuri's name and likewise, Yuuri could only growl "Wolfram!" whenever he could find it in himself to muster enough air.

It came so suddenly. Yuuri had leaned forward for another kiss when Wolfram finally gave in and came hard into Yuuri's tight entrance. The blonde tore his lips away and let out a husky scream as the force of his orgasm ripped through every fiber of his being like an electric shock. Yuuri rode him expertly as Wolfram bucked and writhed under him, he rocked back and forth firmly grasping Wolfram's cock inside him. He at up and reached down with his hand to stroke himself to completion. It wasn't long before he too experienced his second orgasm, spilling his essence onto the sweaty stomach and chest of his fiancé. Yuuri 's head lolled back as his lips parted in a silent moan as he continued to pleasure himself while he rode out Wolfram's orgasm. Yuuri gradually slowed his rocking until he came to a stop. He gently ran his fingers along Wolfram's sides, feeling the ribs expand and collapse with every deep breath. He smiled lazily down at the panting blonde. Wolfram's eyes were shut, his mouth was open, desperate for air as his body came down from its high. Tremors ran through his form from the shock of his powerful release. Yuuri leaned down to plant a gentle kiss on those gasping lips. Wolfram came to his sense enough to return the gesture, weakly moving his mouth against Yuuri's. There was no hurry in the kiss, but only a desire to feel one another as the came down from their euphoria.

Not breaking the contact, Yuuri carefully removed Wolfram's shaft from inside him. Wolfram groaned a bit when he felt the cool air hit his nether regions as Yuuri swung one legs over to kneel beside him. Yuuri cupped Wolfram's pin cheek in his hand and turned his head to look into his eyes. Wolfram's lids slid half-open as he stared up at his Yuuri with heart-breaking tenderness.

"You're so beautiful, Wolfram." Yuuri leaned forward to kiss his forehead. "My Wolfram."

Wolfram smiled and turned his head to kiss Yuuri's palm. Too tired to really speak, he simply nuzzled the soft hand, planting kisses along the heel and inner wrist.

Yuuri returned the smile and with his other hand brushed back a few soaked strand of hair out of Wolfram's face. He swept his gaze along Wolfram's lithe body, taking in the beauty of the afterglow that emitted off of the older man's pliant form. Wolfram's arms hung limp from his chains that had made a pleasant tinkling noise during their tryst. Yuuri's eyes traveled down muscular arms and down Wolfram's neck and chest covered with kiss marks and love bites, further down to a flat toned belly covered in his seed, hips that bore hand shaped bruises from the fervor of their lovemaking to the flaccid organ that rested askew between pale thighs. It was the most beautiful sight Yuuri had ever seen and he thanked whatever otherworldly forces existed for giving him such a gorgeous and devoted lover.

Noticing the mess for the first time, Yuuri got off the bed and fetched a towel from the nearby cupboard. He dipped the towel in the washbasin across from the bed and got back on the mattress and proceeded to clean Wolfram's torso and legs. Wolfram watched as Yuuri cared for him, shifting once in a while to give him easier access to certain areas. Even when it was supposedly 'punishment', Yuuri could always be counted on to be a kind and thoughtful lover always seeing to his needs during and after their escapades. Which reminded him…

"Yuuri." Wolfram's voice sounded strangely unfamiliar to his ears. "Yuuri, can you untie me now?"

Yuuri contemplated the request for a moment. He wasn't sure how long the punishment was supposed to last. Was it just for tonight or for the remainder of their visit? It would probably be wise to ask King Daniel tomorrow, he didn't want to mess anything up anymore than necessary and besides, he liked Santamaria's idea of punishment. Then again, he didn't want Wolfram to be too uncomfortable to sleep and judging by the position he had been forced into for such a time would more than likely leave the blonde with a sore neck and shoulders in the morning. Keeping him chained would only make it worse and Wolfram would kill him when he did get loose.

"Sure, Wolf. Hold on a sec." Yuuri reached over to retrieve the key from the bedside table and quickly unlocked the handcuffs. Yuuri winced a little when he saw the pink rings around Wolfram's wrists from the harsh metal. Wolfram sighed in relief and rubbed his raw wrists, coaxing the blood to flow back into them. He lay there on the bed completely relaxed and stared at the intricate embroidery of the canopy. He turned to watch Yuuri through half-lidded eyes as the double black fetched their nightclothes and returned to his side.

Yuuri slipped on a pair of cotton pants and then dressed Wolfram in a simple nightshirt and tucked them both in the soft covers.

Wolfram rested his head on Yuuri's shoulder and wrapped his arms around his fiancé. "Goodnight, Yuuri."

"Goodnight, Wolfram." Yuuri whispered, but Wolfram had already fallen asleep completely drained from earlier. Yuuri yawned and blew out the lights and went to sleep.

* * * * * * * * * * * PE * * * * * * * * * * *

Yuuri groaned when he felt the heat of the morning sun shine directly into his face. Who opened a window? His arms were crossed over his face in a subconscious attempt to block out the offending light. He yawned and moved to sit up, but stopped when he felt his wrists catch on something cold and jingly.

Fighting through the daze of sleepiness, Yuuri opened his eyes wider and looked up at his arms. He found himself hand-cuffed to the headboard.

"What the hell?" He yanked at the chain but only got a familiar tinkling noise. He tugged harder, but still no avail. He then noticed that someone had removed his sleeping pants.

Oh hell……

"Rise and shine, pookie." said a dangerously low, silky voice.

Yuuri gulped and looked towards the foot of the bed where last night's conquest stood clad in nothing but the black bikini underwear, holding the wooden dildo from before, wearing the evilest smile Yuuri had ever seen. Last night's conquest also seemed to have acquired a small whip, which he was casually twirling in his hand.

Poison green irises glinted sinisterly as sharp white teeth grinned down at him with cold, sexy, determination. Yuuri suddenly felt very scared for his own skin.

"I believe I should return the favor, don't you think so, Yuu-chan?"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * PE * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Well, there it is! What do you think? Good? Bad? Way too damn long? I get you. Let me say that this was extremely difficult to write especially without a beta reader. I tried very hard to make sure there was flow and continuity, but I'm still not sure I got it totally right. I didn't just want to write a sex scene, I wanted to write an erotic short story and do something different from the usual meat and potatoes lemon (*wink*). I wanted it to flow like a regular story, just much shorter.

**A couple notes on this story:**

In the original novels, Wolfram's childhood nickname is Honey-chan, usually his mom calls him that, but there is one instance in the books where Yuuri teasingly refers to him as Honey-chan. This nickname and Yuuri's nickname Yuu-chan are the only instances where I will use any Japanese terminology in a fan fiction. I think that people who use Japanese terms without context (such as using heika, henachoko, tadaima, etc. when everything else is in English) is distracting and annoying to the reader, at least I think so. There is a time and a place for that kind of fangirly  
japa-lingo, but it is very rare and very hard to pull off. The only reason I used their Japanese nicknames was because names of people and places don't change (let me add here that it is one of my pet peeves for people to give non-Japanese OC's Japanese names, if they are a demon or human from the demon world they should not possess a Japanese name when clearly the world of Shin Makoku is based off Europe!) and sometimes it's easier to write and easier to understand if you write Shin Makoku instead of New Demon Kingdom, it's okay because that is its name  
(but this is dependent on personal preference, I don't mind people who use Shin Makoku).

Santamaria is named after my college St. Mary's College of Maryland (GO SEAHAWKS!!!!) and King Daniel von Meckel is lovingly based off my Indian Religions professor, Dr. Meckel (You're weird and annoying, and yet I have a soft spot for you). Love the school, love the professors, love the people!

This fic is dedicated to the members of Otaku Anime Club and fellow yaoi fangirls-with-reservations (only they know hat that means).

LAST THING I PROMISE!: I am currently looking for a beta reader for my upcoming fics, if you are interested please let me know via PM. I really need the help! I need someone who can help me through writer's funk and look for typos and other beat stuff. Please consider!

Thank you for sticking with me and my slow updating habits. School's kicking my ass harder than anticipated. I promise to get straight to work on Letter Sex and my other fics. Thanks and please, please review! This is my first erotic story and I'd like feedback. Ya'll have a great day!

Love, EB


End file.
